Born As One
by ShadowK54
Summary: She doesn’t regret, nor resent, the feelings that she got for him. In fact, she embraces them wholeheartedly. How can she possibly hold them in? He was so amazing and so... flippin’ perfect in her eyes that her love for him was just too much for her heart to deny. Sigh.. Nowadays though, in exasperation, she often asks herself.. Why did they have to be twins..? IzukuXFem!Izuku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Prologue**

* * *

_BOOOM! CRACK!_

As the roaring sounds of thunder and lightning echoed throughout nighttime Musutafu, a young girl trembled in fear underneath her All Might blanket as quiet whimpers escaped her one after the other. Her blanket shook along with her tiny balled-up form as she clenched onto the covers strongly.

"R-Rain, rain, g-go away.. C-C-"

_BOOM!_

"Ee!" When the storm exploded once more, she visibly flinched as her fearful quivering intensified, to the point where the wooden bunk bed she laid on, the girl occupying the bottom bunk, even started to shake a bit. The little one sniffled as she caught her breath a few seconds later and carried on with her rendition of the innocent nursery rhyme. _"...C-Come back another d-day.. Rain, r-rain, go a-away..! Come back a-another day..!"_

While she sung and sobbed to herself, a little boy's waking groan echoed throughout the bedroom, the sound emitting over the girl from the top bunk.

"Mmm.. What's.. What's going on..?" The little green-haired boy muttered to no one as he sat up tiredly on his bed, his own All Might blanket falling down to his lap and his hands lifted up to rub at his sleepy eyes. Unlike the girl, the storm didn't bother him at all.

When he had woken up enough to hear the girl's crying more clearly, six year old Izuku Midoriya, who wore a dark green pajama shirt and pants, blinked in a perplexed manner as he looked off to the edge of his bunk. Then worry showed itself on his face upon completely processing the familiar voice that sung in order to comfort its poor owner..

"Izumi?" He concerningly called out to the girl as he pulled his blanket off of him. Afterwards, he slowly crawled over to the short ladder by the foot of his bed and carefully descended along it, being very careful with each of his steps until he eventually felt his toes touch the cold floor at the bottom. The storm's lightning flashes would create some visibility for young Izuku at random intervals, helping him see where his feet were going here and there while he climbed down.

He received only trembling whimpers and sorrowful singing as a response to his call..

Izuku frowned as he walked over to the nightstand sitting by the bunk bed, turning on a lamp that stood atop of it.

With the room now properly lit, Izuku released a heavy sigh when he witnessed the shaking, blanket-clad figure of his twin sister more clearly.

Being the caring big brother that he was, and yes, he was born first, Izuku couldn't stand to see his twin in such a distressed state as he steadily approached the bottom bunk with the intention of comforting the terrified little girl. "Izumi? Are you okay?" He inquired concerningly as he gently placed a palm over his twin's nearest shoulder, who's name was Izumi, Izumi Midoriya.

Izumi twitched and fretfully squeaked when feeling her brother's touch, having been too petrified to hear him talking to her. When she reacted, Izuku acted quickly to calm her down.. hoping to do so somewhat as it wasn't going to be easy seeing as how thunderstorms were one of her worst fears.

"Ssh! D-Don't worry, Izumi..! It's just me.. Your brother.."

When she processed her twin brother's voice this time around, Izumi's body and anxiety immediately settled down a tad bit as she started to slowly pull down her blanket..

"I-Izuku..?" The girl greenette sniveled as she peeked her head out from her blanket, looking up to her worried twin who towered over her.

They were identical in _almost_ every way possible, what was different about them was obviously their genders and their unkempt hair, as Izumi's hair was slightly longer than Izuku's own.

Feeling pure delight and relief as she felt like she had been saved from her torment, Izumi launched herself off of her bed after throwing her blanket off of her. "Izuku!" She cried as she didn't hesitate to jump at Izuku when she got onto her knees, pressing herself against him as she held onto his neck, burying and nuzzling her teary face deep into his chest. Izumi's own nightly attire was a long, dark green nightgown.

Izuku didn't even flinch as he saw the motion coming from a mile away, catching his little sister by her waist when she latched onto him. He didn't waste time as he swiftly got to embracing Izumi while he patted her lightly on the head, and then, in a soothing voice, he whispered to her..

"Ssh.. It's all right now, Izumi.. Don't cry anymore, okay..? I am here.. I'm sorry I took long.."

"Th-The thunder.. it's scary..!" Izumi squealed as she held onto Izuku for dear life, using his bodily warmth as a means of comfort and a sense of safety.

"It's not going to hurt you, Izumi.. It's just a stupid thunderstorm.. It can't do anything but make noises and light up, that's it.. Besides, I wouldn't let it hurt you even if it tried to.. So you have nothing to be scared of... All right? I got you.. always.." Izuku replied, sounding ever so patient and caring.

Even though she knew her brother was right, Izumi was still hopelessly afraid of storms. The intimidating intensity of their frequent eruptions and those damned blinding flashes.. It all just struck fear into her being so effortlessly. She truly couldn't help it. She was beyond glad and grateful that she had Izuku in her life. Because she wouldn't know what to do without him. Sure, they may have their loving parents around to take care of them at any given time. But to Izumi, life just wouldn't ever be as... relaxing as it is now if her dedicated twin wasn't around to be there for her, for he was her other half..

And she _needed_ her other half, always and forever..

"Do you.. pr-promise..? Always?" Izumi gulped as she managed to recover enough to look up at her slightly taller sibling, giving him a pleading stare as she grasped onto his shirt tightly.

Izuku smiled as he nodded with conviction. "Mhm, always and forever." He vowed.

Okay, maybe it wouldn't be so tricky because just like that, Izumi's panic started to gradually settle as she took his words to heart. But she would still wince and bite her lip nervously whenever thunder bursted through the sky. Thankfully, Izuku's embrace prevented her from having another crying fit as she felt secure in his arms. Now that he thought about it, she was always an easy one for Izuku to please, so suppose it wasn't a surprise to him that she fought through her fear all thanks to some reassuring words that came from him. But not to say that they weren't sincere.

"Always.. and forever." Izumi weakly smiled as she sniffed once and leaned off of Izuku a little bit, wiping away her tears with one hand but her other stayed connected to his shirt. When she composed herself somewhat, she displayed a guilty frown as she casted her sights down to her fidgeting feet. "I'm sorry, Izuku.." She whimpered with a quivering pout.

"Hmm? What are you apologizing for?" Izuku responded, tilting his head slightly in bewilderment.

"I woke you up... when you were probably having a good sleep.. I-I'm so sorry..!" Before the girl's waterworks started up again, Izuku smiled warmly as he nonchalantly pulled her in for another soft hug, Izumi accepting it as she held him tightly once more, returning to her earlier position with soft, guilt-stricken sobs emitting from her. "I'm always causing you trouble..! I'm such a... a-a bad sister..! Please don't be m-mad at me, Izu..! Pl-Please..!" She cringed as she hoped that her big brother didn't despise her for resolving a predicament for her... again. All of the stuff that can be considered bothersome that she has him dealing with on a day to day basis for her sake was just now hitting her.

"Don't say that about yourself, silly..." Izuku sighed, stiffling a chuckle as he caressed the back of his distraught twin's head. "You were never a bad sister, Izumi. And I'm not mad at you at all. It's my job as your brother to help you whenever you're sad or upset, and it's a job that I love doing. So I don't mind helping you whenever you need me one bit. Just like the storms... I'll always, and forever, be there to save you from everything else. That I can promise too." He smirked as he turned his head and kissed Izumi right on the forehead, his hold on her getting firmer.

Because of the kiss, Izumi couldn't help but blush as she flusteredly nuzzled back into his chest, taking in his affection gladly. "You.. Y-You really mean all of that..?" She questioned bashfully for reassurance.

"Every word." Izuku softly answered as he rubbed at her back.

Izumi allowed a pleasant silence to go by before she spoke up again, sounding content and undeniably happy. "You're the best... big brother.." She smiled as she whispered that, all of her worries washing away instantly as she could hear that he truly meant what he said. "I love you.."

"I love you too. You'll always be the best little sister to this big brother.. Never forget that, Izumi."

"I won't. I promise." The little sister replied.

"Good.." Izuku grinned, planting another kiss on her head of hair this time around. "Let's try and get some sleep now, okay?"

"Will you... Will you sl-sleep with me..? I don't want to be alone.." Izumi cutely requested as she glanced at the window hesitantly. When lightning flashed, she immediately squeaked in surprise and hid her face in Izuku's shirt again.

Seeing no other choice, Izuku nodded as he comforted her again with head pats after her frantic reaction. "Sure, I can do that. Come on." He softly replied as he lead her towards her bunk.

"Th-Thank you, Izu.." Izumi whimpered before she crawled into bed quickly, flicking her blanket over her as she did. Izuku didn't fall far behind her as he turned off the lamp before he did the same as soon as she was comfortable.

When the twins were laid down next to each other, they turned over to lay on their sides, facing one another.

Izumi latched onto Izuku right away, hands clenched on his chest, face hidden in his neck and the front of their small frames connected.

"How are you feeling now, sis?" Asked Izuku as he leaned the lower half of his face into her hair.

"Better than I was before. You're... s-so warm.." Izumi shyly responded.

Izuku softly chuckled. "You are too, Izumi. Very warm. I like it."

Izumi blushed for the second time tonight as his words made her heart skip, a gleeful smile curving on her lips. "Th-Thanks.."

Before Izuku said anything else, he yawned heavily. "You're welcome.." He spoke tiredly. "Now let's get some sleep.. I'm still really... really tired.." He scoffed, getting himself ready for another relaxing slumber by cuddling up to his twin, one arm around her waist and his other using its hand to brush her head.

"Mmm.." She nodded, sleep sounding amazing right about now for her as well. "I'm sorry again.." She gave off a yawn as well before continuing with her apology. "for waking you up.." She exhaled, snuggling up to Izuku closely, taking in as much of his warmth as she can gain as she could hear his heart beating steadily, which helped ease her anxiety.

"Don't worry about it anymore, sis.. Water under the bridge.. Just sleep now.."

"Okay.. Goodnight, Izuku.. I love you.." The girl muttered as she immediately started to doze off at his call, the sounds of the storm being drowned out by Izuku's calming voice and breath.

"Goodnight, Izumi.. I love you... too, always and... *yawn* forever.. Sweet dreams.." And with those words, sleep swiftly took control of little Izuku's being once more as he started to lightly snore within seconds of shutting his eyes. The same thing happening to Izumi a few seconds later as a small smile would remain on her expression for the remainder of the night..

_Always and forever.. Ever since that night and to this day, I think that is when I have always taken those words to heart.. And when I had truly fallen hopelessly in love.. _

_..with my twin brother.._

* * *

**A/N:** I regret nothing! XD

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always great appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll be, deuces! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_In the eyes of the law and society, it is downright sinful to be in love with your sibling. I know that. But to be frank, I could care less. I'll gladly be a sinner if it means it's for my brother, because to me, he is absolutely worth it. Besides, why must there be limitations when it comes to love anyway? If you ask me, that is what's truly stupid with the world. Heh.. If only I knew anyone who would support me on that argument.._

_"Izumi?"_

_If only I knew someone who understood the love that I have for him.._

_"Izumiii.."_

_Why can't the world just be on my side with this? For once.._

_"Hey, Izumi!"_

Izumi sharply gasped awake as her eyes shot wide open, her sights being met with the white wall of her room as she laid down on her side, facing said wall. She blinked in surprise as she felt a hand lightly nudging at her shoulder with the intention of waking her up.

"It's time to wake up now, Izumi. So up and at 'em." A familiar voice chirped as the gentle hand pulled itself away from her.

Smiling as she instantly recognized the voice, Izumi yawned softly as she pushed herself to sit up, turning herself over to face whoever was in the room with her. "Oh, morning, Izu.." She greeted her twin tiredly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking up at him with an adoring gaze.

"Good morning to you too, sis." Izuku greeted back. "You sleep well?" Meeting her weary eyes, he sent her a smile back. He took a step away to give her space to get out of bed, which she would eventually have to do if she was to get ready for school.

Izumi recalled the dream she had that took on the form of one of her most precious memories, gazing down at her lap as she smiled fondly. Her heart jumped for joy as just thinking about that unforgettable night was enough to brighten her morning mood. "I slept really good, thanks for asking." She answered calmly, looking up at her brother as she flipped her blanket off her form and slipped her legs over the edge of the bed. She planted her feet flatly on the cold wooden floor, wiggling around her toes to wake up the little digits.

Even as a budding teenager, her tastes in nightly attire hadn't changed as she still loved to wear nightgowns, last night's being an emerald color. What can she say? Nightgowns were just that comfortable for her to sleep in, and almost any shade of green was a fitting color for the Midoriya twins. Plus, she looked in them, no?

Within the last year, her figure had developed into quite the ravishing spectacle. Her full, shapely bust, despite being only fourteen years of age, stood at a perky D-cup. Her bottom was wonderfully plump and her sides curved into a perfect hourglass shape. Her attire left little to the imagination as her breasts stretched out her nightgown enough to display a heavy amount of cleavage. The gown hanged down to stop at her upper thighs, shamelessly exposing the rest of her silky smoothe legs and nearly showing off the black lace panties she wore underneath. How she was still allowed to wear such clothing that can be considered skimpy, even she had no clue. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to complain about it.

Well, actually, she did have just one complaint on the matter. And that complaint... was why didn't it encourage Izuku's eyes to linger on her alluring form. That was also one of the main reasons why she still wore these ridiculously tight nightgowns and kept her body in tip-top shape, as she hoped to one day catch a lustful gaze from her twin who she loved with all her heart. Sadly for her, that hasn't happened... yet.

Despite the struggle of not being able to win over her brother's heart, she wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever! She's come too far over the years to stop, done too many... embarrassing things already.. Damn it! Why'd he have to be so freakin' oblivious to her obvious pursuits?! It's a good thing she's patient when it comes to her other half. She'll have to get to him eventually... right?

"That's good." Izuku acknowledged with a nod. Unlike his sister, Izuku's preference in sleepwear changed once he had reached teenhood, as every night he wears just a simple tee shirt and a pair of shorts. "Well, mom says breakfast is almost ready. So don't take long getting up, all right?" He smiled as he turned to exit the room, but before he could..

"Um, Izu?"

Izuku stopped by the door and looked back at his twin after hearing her call, raising a brow curiously. "Yes?"

With a bashful smile, Izumi lowered her head slightly and tapped on her forehead, looking at Izuku with a hopeful stare. "I think you forgot something." She snickered.

Izuku chuckled as his mistake dawned on him, turning around before walking back to Izumi. "Ah, right. Thanks for reminding me." He smirked. Upon stepping in front of Izumi, he leaned towards her before gladly delivering a gentle kiss on the center of her forehead.

As her reaction to the affectionate motion, Izumi grinned like the giddy schoolgirl she was as she felt a pleasant warmth envelope her, feeling as light as a feather for a brief, but lovely moment. As soon as his lips abandoned her skin, those feelings were swift to dissipate. However, she was content nonetheless.

"There you go, your good morning kiss." Izuku chirped as he stood straight. "Happy?"

"Very." Izumi replied, sounding satisfied, as she stood up and attempted another one of her daring moves. Approaching her twin, she wrapped him into a warm and tight hug, emphasizing her unnoticed love for him by pressing her... assets against his midriff, her face nuzzling deep into his chest. Despite being the same age and twins, Izuku still towered over his little sister by over half a foot. That was another thing she loved about him, because to her, it showed that he was strong and had what it took to protect her from anything, even if in reality, he was a bit more on the thin and... frankly, weak side of the spectrum. But hey, that was just her imagination taking the reins on the matter. "I love you so much, Izuku. You know that, right?" She inquired shyly.

Unfazed, Izuku smiled as he hugged Izumi back, doing so calm and collectedly as he always did. "Of course I do, you silly." He said with a stifled laugh. Really, how could he not know it at this point? She reminds him of that fact every single day.

"Do you love me too?"

Izuku rolled his eyes as he sighed in feign exasperation. "Yes, I love you too, Izumi. Always and forever, remember? Seriously, why do you even keep asking when you already know the answer?"

"I just really like to hear you say it." Izumi confessed as she giggled, unashamed and never regretful of her repetitive "interrogations".

"Of course you do.." Izuku mumbled in amusement, deciding to give Izumi her daily dose of morning headpats as he embraced her.

"Now, just how much do you love me, big brother~?" The female twin went on to ask, placing her feelings into her voice as she raised her head to look up at Izuku with an adorable, loving gaze.

Meeting her eye as Izumi brought her hands between them at his chest, Izuku replied. "As much as a brother can love his little sister, obviously." He responded.

Izumi internally sighed in disappointment as that wasn't the answer she was hoping for, but hell, what else is new? It's never easy when it comes to him, after all. It's a good thing that she's a _very_ determined girl as she probably would've lost hope a long time ago. She'll get his heart one of these days, she believes. With enough patience and conviction, one can make anything happen. She prays that's the case with her personal quest anyway.

"Good answer." Izumi beamed. While it wasn't a completely desirable answer, it'll suffice... for now.

Catching him off guard, Izumi perked up onto her tippy toes and planted a swift and unsuspecting kiss on her brother's cute nose, making his eyes widen slightly before he blinked dumbly at her for a moment. She chuckled at the reaction. She would've aimed straight for his enticing virgin lips, but she resisted against that temptation as it was still much too soon for that. Baby steps, Izumi, baby steps wins the race. However, what filled her with discontent now, was that his face lacked a flustered red hue, a sign that she had managed to get him hot and bothered to some extent. Shoot, no luck there then. Really, just how far does she have to go to have him notice her as a woman before she has no choice but to get even bolder with him? Can't he see that she's busting her butt off enough!

Anyway, back to Izuku, he composed himself rather quickly as he didn't hesitate to return what he thought was a harmless gesture between siblings, giving his twin a kiss on the cheek. "Well, if you're satisfied, we should get to washing up. Mom's probably finished with breakfast by now." As soon as he mentioned that..

"Izuku! Izumi! Breakfast is ready! Please hurry up in the bathroom and come eat! I don't want the food going cold before you have the chance to eat it!" Their mother shouted from the kitchen, leaving them with that as she probably went on to get water ready for dishes, just as she usually does whenever she finishes cooking.

"We're on it, Mom!" The twins responded in unison, smiling at Izuku's accurate prediction.

"Guess I was right." Izuku smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose you were.." Izumi sighed as she casted her sights down to her hands, which were playing with his shirt as she gently tugged and rubbed at its soft fabric. She was slightly upset that their alone time had to be cut so short.

Izuku narrowed his eyes in worry as he noticed this. "Sis, you all right there?" He asked concerningly.

Izumi nodded as she looked back up at him, forcing her smile to chin up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired still, I guess." She replied lowly.

"You sure? If something's bothering you, Izumi, you know you could talk to me, right?"

She wished it was that easy to spill her heart out. But unfortunately for her, it wasn't. There was a time and place for when she could finally unveil her feelings to him, but now wasn't that time, much to her dismay. Oh, dense as all hell, Izuku... If only you'd understand the sort of love that your sister holds towards you. Maybe then she'd have the courage to say what she wanted to say to you for years. It'd make _everything_ so much easier..

"Really, Izu, I'm okay. There's no need to worry about it." She reassured him, giving him a light peck on the cheek this time before taking a step back. "Now go on, I'll meet you in the bathroom after I get my uniform ready. So, don't let me hold you up." She smiled widely, gesturing towards the door with a 'shoo' hand motion before bringing her hands together back behind her butt. She hopped on her heels to emphasize her calm composure, making her bountiful cleavage jiggle and her gown jump. That, of course, failed to grasp Izuku's attention.

Very tempted to pursue her issue, Izuku ultimately relented and let her be, sighing in defeat as a result. He knew this wasn't something he was going to be able to pry out of his sister, so he conceded without putting up much of a fight. He'll just have to try again at a later date. "Okay, Izumi, if you're sure. I'll see you in a bit then." With that, he turned to leave Izumi's room, closing the door quietly behind him to give her her privacy.

"See ya." Izumi chirped as she watched him leave. When she was alone, she remained silent for a long and agonizing minute, her right arm coming up under her chest to rub at her opposite arm.

_'Trust me, Izu.. There's nothing I want more than to tell you how I truly feel about you deep down..'_

But she fears that if she took that _huge_ risk now, before all of the pieces can be put into place, she'd lose him forever..

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the next chapter! I hope y'all at least somewhat enjoyed the update and are looking forward for what's to come! Oh, and Happy Halloween! :D

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


End file.
